Recently, wireless communication devices have become more and more popular as a method of communicating from one point to another. Cellular Radio is one, and probably the most popular, method of wireless communication. The wireless communication uses different air technology to convey content or application information to the wireless communication devices. The network service providers may use different air technology regionally. The earlier systems as a whole have been focused on providing services to the end users within the limitations of the air technology used. Also, services are tightly coupled with the access network service providers.
However, recently, the need has arisen for a network designed that is agnostic to the air technology used. The service providers desire to offer identical services to the end devices regardless of the air technology utilized. In addition to the air technology agnostic need, network service providers wish to support multiple access technologies such as wireless, wireline, LAN networks etc. Also, the end user wishes to receive services from their choice of network service providers. Moreover, the access network service provider wishes to get a chance to offer value-added services to their own and visiting end-users. Thus, a definite need of service architecture has arisen for an access network service provider to support multiple application service platforms that can form alliance with and/or operate independently from the access network service provider.